The Other Alex Danvers
by Nefmacilwen
Summary: Crisis on Earth X. Alex: "Stay the hell away from my sister!" Overgirl: "Hmm, such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me." My take on why Overgirl's sister tried to kill her. One shot. ***Part 2 of this series posted with the title: The Detective and the Doppelganger.***


_Crisis on Earth X_

 _Alex: "Stay the hell away from my sister!"_

 _Overgirl: "Hmm, such loyalty. My sister tried to kill me."_

* * *

It should not bother her but it does. It should not even be in her head but the comment is there buzzing around. Kara was safe. Everyone was safe. Except for the Professor, there were no other casualties. Being hunted by Nazis from another Earth was definitely one for the books, especially since their General had wanted Kara's heart. Alex shuddered.

That thing, however, was still nagging at her. That thing, that small thing Overgirl said. God, Overgirl creeped her the fuck out. She never thought she would hate Kara or Supergirl but looking at Overgirl's face; hearing her talk in that entitled, condescending voice made Alex want to pump her body full of Kryptonite bullets and watch her die. _At least she's dead now_.

There was still a minor detail, however, that Alex needed to clarify before she left Earth 1.

It was the night before they all left for their respective Earths and cities. It was also the night before the Professor's funeral. Everyone had convened at Joe's house. It was a sombre mood in the living room with the Legends regaling stories of the Professor's adventures. Barry, Cisco and Caitlyn were smiling and adding theirs to the mix. Felicity and Oliver were listening quietly to everyone around them. Iris and Kara were huddled in a corner talking about who knew what. She did not see Captain Cold.

 _He might be with Mick and Mick would be close to food and alcohol._ She heard voices in Joe's kitchen. Alex followed the sounds emanating from the kitchen and sure enough Captain Cold and Mick were sitting around a small table with empty beer bottles, a full bottle of whisky and half eaten pizza.

"Hey," she announced.

Cold and Mick turned around. Mick grunted and resumed his drinking. Cold raised an empty shot glass. She nodded and sat across the table from him. He poured her a shot of whisky and said, "For the professor."

Glasses clinked. The scotch pleasantly burned her throat as warmth flowed into her. She flashed back to Sara Lance's seductive comment about loving the taste of good scotch. _That was what? Two or three days ago._ It seemed like a lifetime. She set the glass down and Mick refilled it.

"What brings you to the odds man table?" Cold asked.

Alex swallowed another shot. "Too crowded out there."

"Which Earth are you from again?" Mick asked, "Wait. The one with Skirt. You're Skirt's sister."

Alex threw him a death glare because of the bigoted comment about Kara.

"You mean Supergirl, right Mick? Kara?" Cold chided his friend. Mick belched.

Cold rolled his eyes. "Wonderful guy.

"I wanted to ask you something," Alex said, "When we were captured, Overgirl said she had a sister. Is that true?"

Cold held Alex's gaze. "Why are you asking?"

"Curious," Alex replied. She reached for the bottle.

Cold studied her. "I need more than that."

"She said her sister tried to kill her."

He leaned back and allowed Alex to refill his shot glass.

"Yes, Overgirl had a sister, just like Supergirl has you. I don't know much about the end," he started, "just rumours and stories but I know the beginning. Everyone knows the start of the great General. Her pod crash landed at Major Friedrich Danvers' home. His wife was a doctor and biochemist who worked with the army. His daughter was a teenager when they decided to keep Overgirl. Well, let's call her Kara-X. Kara-X worshipped the ground her sister walked on. They were inseparable. Her sister, let's call that one Agent-X -,"

Alex rolled her eyes.

"- taught her everything about the Nazi doctrines. She taught her how to fight, how to be ruthless when it came to honouring the Fatherland. She taught her to never supress her powers or hide her identity. Agent-X insisted that Kara-X embrace her alien roots and show everyone that the world should fear her. In their world, fear came with respect. She became Overgirl in less than two years and Agent-X was extremely proud of her. And just as how you will do anything to protect your sister, Agent-X did the same. With that drive to succeed and perform, she rose quickly through the army ranks to Admiral, surpassing her father."

Cold poured another round of whisky. "Any of this sounds eerily familiar?"

Alex shrugged her shoulders. "It might."

"Overgirl made it clear to everyone in the army that her loyalty was to the Fatherland and her sister. They were unstoppable together. The dynamic duo. Killer sisters. The perfect team. Without hesitation, she killed anyone for Kara-X and vice versa. Families were slaughtered in their name. Generations were wiped out if any member spoke against Overgirl or Agent-X unless they pledge loyalty to the General. As far as Overgirl was concerned, the sun rose and set with her sister until something happened to change that. This is the point where the stories differ. Some say that after Hitler's death Dark Arrow saw the opportunity to reign but Agent-X was next in line to command the armies so he convinced Overgirl to turn against her sister."

"But you don't believe that?" Alex said.

Cold twisted his face. "Other rumours have that Agent-X fell in love with a woman-"

Alex's jaw dropped. Her heart thudded in her chest. _The parallels. My God the fucking parallels._

"-yes a female. Details are sparse about the woman. Some suspect she was part of the army who served under the General. Others think she was part of the resistance groups and played double agent before falling in love with Agent-X. Whoever she was, Agent-X loved her so much that she proposed. But she kept everything from Overgirl. The fiancée wanted to run away immediately, leave the country and go into hiding but Agent-X couldn't leave her sister. She believed that Overgirl would be supportive and help them escape. So the night before they were supposed to flee she told Overgirl about her fiancée, hoping that her sister would have empathy. But it didn't happen. Overgirl was convinced that the woman had poisoned Agent-X's mind against the Fatherland and against everything they believed in so she killed her in front of Agent-X."

Alex paled. "What?"

"Overgirl killed her sister's fiancée. Broke her neck with one hand."

Alex became speechless. She downed another shot of whisky to calm her nerves.

"Agent-X was devastated. Overgirl took her away somewhere. No one heard from them for weeks until they flew back one day, looking as though they never left. Overgirl kept saying things like she got her sister back because the filth inside her was destroyed. Her mind was purged of the venom the woman had infected Agent-X with. She was now fit to serve the Fatherland again and anyone who said otherwise was killed. Overgirl seemed satisfied that her beloved sister was back to normal. Agent-X, however, had changed. She refused to command missions and barely made public appearances. Instead she locked herself in the chemical labs to develop weapons. Overgirl was still at her side but she and Dark Arrow were more visible together in the public. When he became the Fuhrer, he announced Overgirl as his wife. A few months after, wild rumours circulated that Agent-X tried to kill Overgirl with a glowing green laser."

"Kryptonite," Alex breathed. Mick rose from his seat to rummage around in the fridge. When he sat back down, he opened three beer bottles and offered a bottle to each of them. Alex accepted and chugged half of the bottle. Mick raised an eyebrow.

"That's what you call it? Kryptonite. Well whatever it is, it did some damage to Overgirl, but when the time came to actually kill her, Agent-X couldn't do it."

Cold took a sip of beer to wet his throat.

"Why?"

Cold rocked back in his chair. "Well I supposed being human and all, despite everything Agent-X probably really loved her sister and couldn't go through with the killing. Or Dark Arrow stopped her. Or someone else did."

"What happened to her after?"

Cold shrugged. "Overgirl obviously recovered but Agent-X disappeared."

"Disappeared? As in she killed her sister?"

"I don't know. Her body was never found. No one knows what happened. There are theories or rather stories that people weaved trying to fill in the gaps. But no one knows the truth except Overgirl, and now that truth is dead. The popular story is that Overgirl killed her sister and burnt the body. The second popular one is that Dark Arrow did the honours to prove his love for Overgirl. The other possibility is that Overgirl kept her as a prisoner in a secret prison only she can access. The least popular theory is that Agent-X escaped and is alive and well on a different Earth. "

Alex chuckled, "The least popular. I'll drink to that one." She drained her beer. Mick nodded, clearly impressed at Alex's alcohol tolerance.

Cold eyed her. "Is this what you were hoping to hear?"

"I don't know what the hell I was hoping to hear. I was honestly curious."

Mick grabbed another beer from the fridge for Alex. "I think Overgirl did the killing," he grunted, "that's what she does. Did."

Alex nodded. "It's what she was taught. You wouldn't happen to know my doppelganger's name, would you?"

"Yes I would. It's Linde. Linde Danvers or in your tongue, Linda Danvers. She looks exactly like you but with longer hair."

Alex regarded both of them before tipping her bottle, "Thanks for the company and alcohol." She pushed back her chair and left the kitchen.

Mick watched her leave. "I like her. She's a lot like Agent-X from what you were saying."

"That she is Micky boy. That she is."

Alex headed straight for outside. She smiled when Sara looked questioningly at her but did not stop. She needed to be alone with her thoughts. She missed the troubled expression on Kara's face as she closed the front door behind her.

She inhaled the cold, crisp air to clear the remnants of alcohol fog from her brain as she sat on the top step on the porch. She would feel the effects in the morning but right now she was unbothered. The parallels between her life and Linda Danvers' life was bizarre. The parallels between Overgirl and Kara were…Alex shook her head. She did not want to think about it. She vaguely wondered if Linda Danvers' fiancée was anything like Maggie. _Thank God she isn't around for this._

The door opened and closed. Familiar footsteps stopped behind her. Kara sat next to her and rested her head on Alex's shoulder.

"How much of that did you hear?" Alex asked.

"All of it," Kara whispered searching her sister's haunted eyes, "I knew something was still bothering you."

"You're gonna tell me I'm being too hard on myself but sometimes I wish I had done things differently when we were kids."

Kara frowned and lifted her head up from Alex's shoulder. "How so?"

"I know Dad was against you using your powers for your protection and he insisted to me that you had to be normal. I didn't always agree. Yes I made sure you obeyed Mom and Dad because that's what I was supposed to do but part of me always felt like you were wasting a valuable part of yourself. I wanted you to embrace them, so when Cold said that my doppelganger made sure that Overgirl mastered her powers early, it took me back to when I was two-minded about obeying dad. I remember thinking that I should be helping you figure out how to use your powers to protect yourself and brainstorm ideas about helping people and making the world a better place to live in, you know."

Alex laughed fondly, "Once I was lying in bed doing calculations in my head about your strength and speed to eradicate world hunger."

Kara smiled at her sister. "I had no idea."

Alex caught her gaze and blushed. "It's a child's fantasy I know."

"No it's not," Kara claimed, "You've always been amazing to me and this proves it even more. Why didn't you tell me?"

Cold's voice echoed in her head: _Kara-X worshipped the ground her sister walked on._

Alex sighed. "When Henshaw showed up at our door, I realized Dad was right. You had to be protected at all costs because there were evil people who would use you for their sick benefits."

Kara kissed her sister's cheek. "Still amazing."

They sat in silence a while longer enjoying the night sky and each other's company. "I think Linda Danvers escaped Earth-X and is happy and safe on another Earth."

Alex snorted. "You would think that."

"You really believe Overgirl killed her sister?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

Alex stared up at Orion's belt. _Because it's exactly what evil Nazi me would train you to do._ Instead she said, "It doesn't matter. Let's go inside. I'm getting cold."

"Hmm alright. By the way, if you decide to disappear like last time with Sara, let me know in advance, please."

Alex playfully shoved Kara into the door who laughed and pretended to stumble. Alex's eyes were clear and bright once more and that was all Kara wanted for her sister.

 **A/N: I watched Crisis on Earth X over the weekend and wondered about Overgirl's sister. More importantly I wondered if anyone thought about it. I hope everyone appreciates my spin on it. For those who follow my other story, The Perfect Kryptonite, I decided that Chapter 10 will be the final chapter because work started back and I will be very busy. It doesn't make sense having you all wait unnecessarily for more updates. Thanks!**

 *****Part 2 of this series posted with the title: _The Detective and the Doppelganger_ *****


End file.
